From the Source
Note Steps # Siege Valley の the heart of Zek を探索する （先のクエストでShadowと会話した更に北の地域） # Well of War で ドランダーの4つのしるしをクリック　（円形の舞台のような場所） #* #* #* #* # Tusk に報告 内容 Tusk: I hope we can get out of here alive. Earlier,when talking about the last Deathfist attack upon the Green Hoods, you said something about Emperor Blacktusk needing another win.... To keep his throne, yes. His crown was a contested one. He did not hold the clan within an iron grip, unlike Fyst B1acktusk was a powerful warrior, but he lacked the skills to be a successful leader. Some of his commands proved short-sighted.Displeasure in his reign grew. It takes more than I ing a fighter to lead. Some of the clan warpriests began fasting and making public sacrifices to Rallos Zek, praying for his blessing and guidance, on behalf of Blacktusk and the Deathfist empire. He must have liked that. A few battles won, and a few trophies brought back to the citadel and Blacktusk began enjoying the confidence of his clan, once again. Imagine that Emperor Blacktusk rewarded the warpriests as a result and declared them the new Heralds of Zek for the empire This raised them higher than other warpriests and recognized them as having a spiritual connection with Rallos Zek. But it helped Blacktusk, too Which is what he needed. This gave Emperor Blacktusk the appearance of validity from Rallos, though it would prove tenuous. Especially when Rallos was slain by his children. Yes, but the Heralds of Zek were not shaken by Rallos’ fall. As within their own society, the weak are defeated by the stronger. Rallos’ children had grown stronger and had proven themselves worthy. The Heralds of Zek continued their prayers, but began beseeching the Hounds of War. Ah, so he needed some new wins and trophies to prove his continued validity to lead. That is the conclusion I have drawn, yes. Influenced by the Heralds of Zek, particularly High Priest Goortok, Emperor Blacktusk must have demanded the focused attack upon Three-Toes Watering Hole. I know that name, Goortok was the orc return by Tallon. He's now one of the Scourge orc Sanctifiers of War! He lives!? Tell me what you know,xxxx? Goortok was leading a ceremony giving thanks to the Hounds of War. Hnun... after their attack upon ThreeToes Watering Hole. I slew all of the orcs present, and was just abut to end Goortok’s life, when Tallon and Vallon Zek appared. They spared his life. A Rage emboldened warnor was proven inferior. But if after being reborn by Tactics and Strategy they knew success, that would demonstrate Talon and Vallons superiority over Sullon. Other than the Sanctifiers of War, the rest of the Scourge army must have come from Drunder What if they are not the only thing to have physically come from Drunder?This is not good. No ,but what are you thinking ofl Tusk. If the Plane of War is allowed to have a physical connection to Norrath the march of War could be unstoppable! 窮地？どういうこと？ A physical manifestation of the Plane of War on Norrath could serve as an anchor and conduit for Drunder’s planar powers. It would be stronger than any metaphysical connection.Where might this anchor be? The ceremony was on great dais,over a huge mining pit. Tusk: That can only be the main Deathfist mine in what was known as Blood Ore Valley. I'll go there and see what I can find. You return, xxxx. Did you find any physical manifestation of the Plane of War? There are four Hounds of War manifestations behind the fortifications. They seem to empower the Scourge orcs nearby. They must be the Drunder anchors we feared! Describe them. Each of the objects has orcish icons on them. Momentum was on one, Weaknesses and Strengths was on another. Momentum is magicks associated. Mages focus arcane energy into momentum for the army. In battle, weaknesses and strengths are bolstered and exploited by priests. The other two had the icons for Weaponry and Intelligence, separately. Weaponry is the tool of the warrior, and intelligence is the aim of the scout in battle. These four icons of War directly correspond to different soldiers in the Scourge army. Then I know what I am going to do. I'll destroy the Icon of War, and then slay the corresponding Scourge orcs!